


Confound Me

by LilyofFandoms



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Love Letters, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, from Falk to detective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26092144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyofFandoms/pseuds/LilyofFandoms
Relationships: Detective/Falk (The Wayhaven Chronicles)
Kudos: 11
Collections: A series of familiar letters





	Confound Me

Golden are your words  
dripping like honey from your lips.  
Silver is your tongue  
dancing through our kiss.

You.  
You are difficult to miss.

Fire in your eyes  
leaves me shivering beneath your gaze.  
Ice in your veins  
leaves me burning beneath your touch.

You.  
You are too much.

You.  
You are an unexpected contradiction  
and all I want  
is for all of you  
to confound me.


End file.
